El pequeño Tao
by anna15
Summary: Hay grandiosos Fics sobre Hanna(hijo de annayoh) ¿No creen que podria haber uno del hijo de pilika y ren? ENTREN!
1. Prologo

**El pequeño Tao**  
  
*Prologo*  
  
Han pasado varios años desde que ellos dos han empezaron a ser novios.  
  
-¿Te casarías conmigo?  
  
-¿lo.lo dices en serio?  
  
-si. ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
  
-.nada me haría mas feliz  
  
En ese momento el chico levanta en brazos a la joven y le empieza a dar vueltas.  
  
-¿En verdad? ¿Estas segura?  
  
-Nunca eh estado más segura.  
  
Se podía ver que al joven lo embriagaba una gran felicidad.  
  
-.te amo  
  
-yo también.  
  
Y así fue como todo comenzo. llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Hola!!!!Como están todos!!!! Aquí eh vuelto con un nuevo fic!! Claro que esta super corto por que solo es el prologo, pero ya tengo echo el primer capitulo, díganme, lo continuo??? Ustedes dicen!! Pues decidí escribir este fic, por que según yo no eh visto ninguno que trate sobre len y pilita, en el aspecto de embarazo (claro que si lo hay, yo no eh echo plagio) claro que el bebe de len y pilita no existe lo imagino todo mi cabecita ^^U (estoy loca.u_u) Pues espero que les guste y si quieren que ponga el siguiente capitulo solo déjenme un review!!!Acepto de todo, tomatazos (na mas que el tomate no este pasado, pleaseeee) felicitaciones, bla, bla,  
  
Nos vemos!!!  
  
Anna15 


	2. Hola

"El pequeño Tao"  
  
Aclaración:  
  
( ): Pensamientos. * *: Acciones que hacen los personajes.  
  
Cap. 1: Hola.  
  
-Len!!!!!!  
  
-ya va a llegar!!  
  
En la mansión tao se encontraba una pareja de recién casados, bueno no tan recientemente, pero en lo que si eran nuevos era en el embarazo, podemos ver a una joven como de unos 23 años con el cabello como hasta la cintura de color azul, y por ser tan delgada fácilmente le podemos notar una leve pancita como de 3 meses y medio.  
  
-len!!! En que momento llegara mi comida!!!¬¬  
  
-ya va.^^U  
  
Podemos ver a un joven como de 24 años y medio, alto con los músculos muy marcados, de ojos como dorados y con el cabello color morado, pero algo se ve MUY diferente en el aspecto de este joven su pico o aletita (apodo por horo) no esta, ahora tiene el cabello como cualquier chico, pero, como que siempre lo trae despeinado, por que será?  
  
-len!!! ¬¬  
  
-ya voy.  
  
En ese momento el joven entra al comedor  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Pero por que tardaba tanto la comida??¬¬  
  
-Este.no se ^^U  
  
-Acaso no ves que tu esposa, esta aquí sentada con un embarazo de tres meses y medio, y que tengo que comer por dos!!!¬¬ Y tú matándome de hambre!!  
  
-Lo siento ^^U  
  
En estos últimos años, len había dejado de ser tan frió, bueno solo seguía igual con horo horo ^^U. Creo que el haberse casado con pilika le contagio el entusiasmo de esta. (n/a: pero yo creo que se vería muy kawaii este len riéndose, cuero ^^)  
  
-pero acaso no hay chefs  
  
-si pero.tenían el día libre  
  
-mmm.y mi comida??  
  
-ha! Aquí esta!  
  
-por fin!!!  
  
-si (dios!!!, como puede estar así y eso que es solo el tercer mes, ya me la imagino a los cinco, o a los ocho, T-T)  
  
-len.len.len!!!  
  
-que? A si, perdón, que se te ofrece?  
  
-te estoy diciendo que, que quieres que sea?  
  
-mmm.la verdad no lo he pensado, tu que quieres que sea?  
  
-yo prefiero una niña  
  
-tener una niña seria bonito, pero.  
  
-pero que ¬¬ me estas contradiciendo  
  
-no, yo no ^^U (mejor me quedo callado)  
  
-No vas a comer?  
  
-No gracias, voy a entrenar, nos vemos luego *se para, se acerca a su esposa y le da un pequeño beso en la frente* cuídate.  
  
-*sonrojada* tu también, no exageres con el entrenamiento.  
  
-no lo haré.  
  
Y así fue como la joven pilika siguió con su comida, mientras el joven chino iba hacia su cuarto de entrenamiento.  
  
-Ya quiero que nazca, pero, si cuando lo cargo le hago algo?...no.Siempre lo cuidare *se muestra una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro* recuerdo el día.el día en que me lo dijo. ***Flash Back***  
  
Podemos ver a una joven, se encuentra sentada en un sofá, color negro y de piel, pero, se le ve que esta preocupada por algo.  
  
Se oye que la puerta de entrada se abre  
  
-Buenas noches joven  
  
-Buenas noches, sabe donde esta mi esposa?  
  
-Creo señor, que la última vez que la vi estaba en el salón.  
  
-gracias.  
  
Así el joven hace el largo recorrido hacia el salón.  
  
-Buenas noches pilika  
  
-...  
  
-Pilika?  
  
-...  
  
-Te encuentras bien?*se sienta al lado de su esposa*  
  
-.si  
  
-Te ves como ida, algo te incomoda?  
  
-pues.  
  
-dime, sabes que puedes contar conmigo  
  
-si lo se.  
  
-entonces, me vas a decir?  
  
-digamos que quiero ir de compras  
  
-*se cae tipo anime* ^^U y para eso traías esa cara? Se que amas las tiendas, pero, no te cansa estar ahí todos los días? No te enojes pero, no crees que ya tienes mucha ropa? ^^U  
  
-Quiero comprar ropa, pero no para mí.  
  
-Sabes bien pilika que te quiero, pero, no me gusta que escojas tú mi ropa -jiji lo se.pero tampoco seria para ti  
  
-mmm.pues.no se  
  
-Aparte quiero ir a una tienda en especial.  
  
-No me digas que otra vez estuviste viendo esos programas internacionales?? O_O pilika no iremos OTRA VEZ a Paris solo para que vayas a la tienda que viste en la tele ¬¬  
  
-No.quiero ir a.baby gap  
  
[N/A: ok.exagere con lo de Baby Gap, se que es una tienda de marca y bla bla, pero pues como ellos son ricos, pues no creo que quieran que su hijo traiga cosas que no son de marca, aunque quien sabe si la ropa que siempre traigan ellos sea de marca, jijiji, bueno continuo]  
  
-a.baby gap?...  
  
-si.  
  
-.(haber, a baby gap mmm. baby es en castellano bebe y gap es la marca que pilika siempre me hace comprar, que por cierto esta cara ¬¬ , pero para que quiere ropa de bebe).  
  
-len?  
  
-.(al menos que.)  
  
Esa noche, por primera vez los sirvientes de la mansión tao, escucharon gritar al joven tao.  
  
-Que pasa len?  
  
-*gritando de emoción* tendremos un hijo!!!, tendremos un hijo!!!*Levanta a pilika y le empieza a dar varias vueltas* lo siento, se que no debía darte vueltas, te sientes mal? Quieres agua? Quieres comer?  
  
-Calma, calma, me mareas con tantas preguntas, pero si tengo hambre ^^  
  
-Dios pilika, no me lo creo, gracias, gracias  
  
-Yo te doy las gracias a ti *le da un pequeño beso*  
  
-Como le vamos a poner? Que va a ser? Le gustara la comida china?  
  
-Quieto, no te puedo responder todo eso, apenas tiene 3 semanas  
  
-Tienes hambre?, que quieres? Lo que sea  
  
-mmm.quiero un licuado de fresa.  
  
-fresa? Pero no es temporada de fresas.  
  
-No que lo que yo quisiera ¬¬  
  
-Siii ^^U a horita vengo *en ese momento se agacha y le da un pequeño beso al abdomen de pilika y susurra bien bajito*hola.  
  
Así el joven sale corriendo en busca del licuado.  
  
***Fin del Flash Back****  
  
-como batalle para encontrar fresas u_u , pero bueno, ahora a entrenar.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Hola!!! Les agradezco mucho sus reviews!!! Nunca había tenido tantos en el primer capitulo ^^ Gracias!!, que bueno que les haya gustado, a continuación responderé los reviews.  
  
***Mafaldyna: gracias, yo tampoco había visto ninguno, por eso decidí hacerlo ^^ aquí esta la conti, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos ñ_ñ.  
  
***ei-chan: aquí esta la continuación, y espero que te haya gustado ^^  
  
***love_len ^^:aquí esta la continuación y ya mas largo, es que lo primero era corto por que solo era el prologo ^^ espero que te haya gustado.  
  
***Emi Tachibana: gracias, que bueno que se te haga genial, jejeje aquí esta la conti, y please no me mates T-T , jijiji, espero que te guste amiga!!^^  
  
***daniluchiz: aquí esta la continuación, sii, esta pareja es la mejor ^^  
  
***Ien Kihiro: aquí esta la conti, y mi locura esperala en el próximo cap, muajajamuajjajamuajaja (que chafa risa u_u) ^^  
  
***Tsukasa Li-JMS-02: que bueno que se te haga creativa mi idea ^^ y aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste ^^  
  
***Nuni Tao: aquí esta la conti, siii, hubiera sido genial que en la serie ellos dos quedaran juntos pero pues nimodo T-T pero no importa para eso están los Fics!! Muajajamuajjaa(jejeje yo y mi chafa risa de mala)  
  
***Nadilius Weasley: aquí esta la conti, me dio mucho gusto que se te hiciera lindo ^^  
  
***AngelShikonExpectra1: que bueno que te guste el fic, y sobre tu pregunta hanna es niño, extraño nombre verdad? A mi se me hace de niña, pero es hombre, pero pues ya los haré mejores amigos ^^  
  
***Lee_Nayru: aquí esta la continuación ^^ que bueno que te haya gustado!!espero que te guste este cap ^^  
  
Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lamento haberlo subido tarde, pero mis maestros no me quieren y como me la paso hablando en clase, me castigan T-T y me ponen tarea de mas, malditos profes,¬¬  
  
Bueno espero que me dejen más reviews!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
No les cuesta nada dejarme un review!!please T-T 


End file.
